Weapons
Information Weapons are the heart of the game, second to that of Building Props. Weapons provide the method of killing the player only during the Flood, as it's not possible to kill during the Building Mode. Whether it be hand-to-hand combat, ranged firefights, or ship bombardments, the satisfaction of getting a kill for XP or destroying a ship is great fun. Cannons Old Cannon Turret|Old Cannon Turret|True Old Cannon|Old Cannon Old Cannon Barrel|Old Cannon Barrel Turret Cannon This is a fully aim-able cannon with a full 360° firing angle, it's range is however limited and cannot reach the other side of the map from another. However, with it being a turret, it requires a player to man it, and thus a ship needs a minimum of two players to move the ship and fire at the same time. It is also low damage and has a smaller explosive range in comparison to the other two cannons. This piece is also limited to only two active pieces to a player (the owner of the ship on which the cannon is on). Cannon The Old Cannon is an immovable weapon that can only be aimed up by moving the entire ship, as well as there being no aiming system and the firing arc being dependent on the angle of the cannon. However, unlike the Old Cannon Turret, this cannon can be operated and fired by just one person, meaning a ship needs only one person to pilot and fire the cannons. As compensation for a loss of aim ability, the explosive range and damage have been increased significantly. This piece is also limited to only ten active pieces to a player (the owner of the ship on which the cannon is on). Cannon Barrel A stripped down version of the mounted Old Cannon, it is significantly more expensive and much more versatile. Unlike the other cannons, the cannon barrel can be placed inside other materials, making tank barrels possible and ship cannon barrels functional when the Cannon Barrel is placed. According to information that has been found, the Old Cannon Barrel and the Old Cannon have the same stats, except the Old Cannon Barrel is much more expensive. Player Weapons Pistol One of the default spawning weapons, the Pistol is all round gun that can hit very accurately with no bullet drop. And as such, many higher level players prefer the pistol over the hand cannon. The pistol, being a starter weapon, is a poor anti-armor weapon and is only effective against other Players, wood, and Cannons. However, the availability of such a weapon makes it a force to be reckoned with as the fast firing weapon can shred unprotected players apart and unarmoured ships also. However, the small and compact nature of the gun, as well as anti-personnel, makes it a favorite among pirates and hunters. Sword The sword is an extremely effective anti-personnel weapon and only used in close quarters. Being the default spawning weapon as well as the default ROBLOX model, the sword is effectively a one-hit kill and can kill after the player has died, provided another player touches the sword. The sword does zero damage to materials and does not harm any ships in any way, other than players. The sword can also kill players through walls due to the sword hitbox itself doing the damage instead, and the sword can go through walls and kill anyone on the inside standing too close to the wall. Because of this, people will often swipe at walls in the hopes of catching someone on the inside. The sword not often used, unless it is done so by Boarders. The sword is also useless at range, obviously. Handheld Cannon The handheld cannon shares the same model as the Cannon Barrel. As the name suggests, the handheld cannon behaves in the same way as the other cannons do. But this cannon has an excellent range and accuracy as well as a much faster projectile speed. The handheld cannon is more designed as an anti-ship weapon that takes out armor and wood, but due to the attributes possessed by this cannon, it also makes a highly effective anti-personnel weapon, capable of one hitting any player from any range, so long as it was a direct hit. Due to its power, the cannon can only be found in crates for one round and thus a highly sought after weapon. In the end, the handheld cannon is used by anyone that can get their hands on it and makes an exceptionally difficult foe to encounter in ranged firefights and close range combat. Category:Gameplay Category:Mechanics Category:Prop Information Category:Classes